Orphan
by Qveen Dree
Summary: "No worries Rin. Do you have anywhere to go?" With a sniff Rin shook her head no and wiped her eyes. "I'm an orphan." Kenzi frowned and felt bad for Rin. Suddenly a light bulb went off in her head. Without any sign of hesitation Kenzi said to Rin,"Well there's plenty of space at my house, and my parents wouldn't mind having another girl around." she said with a thoughtful look.
1. Chapter 1

Rin Nameko was only five years old when her family was taken from her tragically during a burglary. She was moved from foster home to foster home until finally at the age of twelve she just couldn't take it anymore and she ran away. She was sleeping on a park bench when a girl with jet black hair found her while she was walking her dog.

"Hey girl...are you alive?" the girl said while nudging Rin.

Rin grumbled and only shuffled slightly against the cold, hard, wood of the bench. Rin had finally realized that she wasn't dreaming and that someone was speaking to her. She slowly opened her eyes to see a girl with jet black hair and piercing green and blue eyes staring at her.

"What's your name?" The girl asked with interest in her eyes.

After a few short moments of having an awkward staring contest with this mysterious girl Rin finally spoke.

"My name is Rin Nameko. What's your name?" she asked while rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I'm Kenzi Lee. If you don't mind me asking... why are you sleeping on a park bench?" confusion rising inside of her, she anxiously waited for an answer.

At that moment Rin busted into tears. Kenzi was so shocked and scared that she didn't know what to do. After getting over her shock Kenzi sat next to Rin and held her while she cried her eyes out. When Rin was finished she sniffed and apologized repeatedly for getting tear stains on Kenzi's navy blue shirt. Kenzi laughed.

"No worries Rin. Do you have anywhere to go?"

With a sniff Rin shook her head no and wiped her eyes.

"I'm an orphan."

Kenzi frowned and felt bad for Rin. Suddenly a light bulb went off in her head. Without any sign of hesitation Kenzi said to Rin,

"Well there's plenty of space at my house, and my parents wouldn't mind having another girl around." she said with a thoughtful look on her pale face.

Rin's face automatically brightened up with the brightest smile she could muster. It was as if she was glowing. Kenzi laughed as she stood.

"Well, let's go then. It's getting dark and knowing my parents they're going to have a cow if I don't come back soon.'

Rin giggled at the thought of someone literally having a cow.

They walked in a rather comfortable silence, taking in the sunset that was just ahead of them. When they arrived at the Lee residence, Rin was beyond mesmerized by what she saw. The house was bigger than any of the foster homes she had ever lived in. It was even bigger than the house she used to live in as a child. The simply thought of her childhood home caused a sudden wave of sadness to wash over Rin. Kenzi looked over to Rin noticing the change in her mood.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked her newfound friend.

Rin said nothing, but shook her head and gave Kenzi a reassuring smile.

"If you're worried about my parents and what they might say, don't be. They're really cool about everything and will more than likely accept you." Kenzi said flashing a big grin towards Rin.

Rin started to feel a little better and decided to ignore the sadness she was feeling and focus on her new friend and meeting her parents. The two girls entered the house and were welcome by the smell of pizza.

"I'm back!"

As Rin admired the décor of the foyer, she didn't seem to notice the boy approaching her and Kenzi with a bitten slice of pizza in his hand.

"Hey Kenz. Who's the girl?" he said with a mouthful of pizza.

"You could swallow before you speak, you know?" Kenzi said in annoyance as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah whatever. So who is this?" he asked again as he finished off the rest of his pizza slice.

"This is Rin. She's my new friend." She said smiling at Rin. "Where's mom and dad?" Kenzi asked as she let her dog of his leash and watched him go dashing down the hall.

"They're in the kitchen." He said and then turned on his heel to go back in the direction he came.

"That's my brother Lelouch. He's a jerk, but I'll make sure he doesn't bother you. Come on, let's get some pizza and introduce you to my parents. I'm starved!"

Kenzi headed in the same direction that her brother headed with Rin not too far behind her. Rin began to feel anxious about meeting Kenzi's parents. A million thoughts kept running through her head.

'What if they don't like me?'

'What will they say about me being an orphan?'

'Will they look down on me?'

Rin placed a hand on her developing chest in an attempt to calm her ever racing heartbeat. As they entered into the kitchen Rin saw two adults who were lovingly joking around by the open pizza boxes. From the looks of it they were having a mini food fight. Rin's heart dropped. The sight of them reminded her of how her parents would always joke around. The sounds of their laughter resonated in her ears. She closed her eyes momentarily, having the image of their laughing faces play in her head. She was quickly brought back to reality when she heard her name. Her eyes snapped open to see a confused look on Kenzi's face.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine I was just remembering something." Rin said with a soft smile.

"Oh ok. These are my parents. Mom, dad this is Rin. She's my new friend that I met today while walking Koda." Kenzi began to fidget and her colorful socks suddenly became a very interest sight. "I was wondering…..well…..if it would be ok if she stayed with us for a while."

There was a devastating long pause. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop from 5 miles away….or so it seemed. Rin felt so awkward and seemed to crack under pressure seeing as how all eyes were on them.

"Of course she can honey."

"WHAT?!"

Lelouch came rushing into the kitchen with wide eyes. "Mom you can't be serious! Another girl in the house? Why can't she stay at HER own house, with HER own family?!"

Kenzi shot him a glare and threw a slice of pizza at him. "Rin is an orphan you butthole! She doesn't have anywhere else to go! I swear you can be so inconsiderate sometimes."

There was silence in the room after Kenzi's outburst concerning Rin's current situation. When Rin finally looked away from Kenzi, she saw that both of Kenzi's parents looked at hurt with pitiful eyes. Kenzi's mother walked over to Rin and hugged her tightly.

"Rin dear you can stay as long as you want." She smiled saying "Do not ever hesitate to ask us of anything. We will always be here if you need us."

Rin looked at Mrs. Lee and then to Mr. Lee and saw that the same loving expression that was on his wife's face was also on his. She then looked to Kenzi and saw that her new friend was jumping up and down from excitement. A feeling suddenly washed over Rin as she continued to look at the three people who seemed to accept her so willingly. It was a feeling she hadn't felt since before her parent's death. She felt loved. It brought tears to her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away as to not worry those around her. She smiled and gave her thanks to who she hoped would be her new family.

"Well I'm going to take Rin upstairs and show her where she'll be sleeping." Kenzi took Rin's hand and raced upstairs. She led her through a hall and passed many doors until they came to a stop at a burgundy colored door.

Kenzi laughed. "Well go on and open the door."

Rin looked confused for a second, but reached for the sliver door knob and gently pushed open the door. Kenzi gave her a soft nudge to urge her to venture further into the room instead of just standing in the door way. The room was bigger than any of the rooms she had to share at the many foster homes she stayed at. The walls were painted a deep blue that reminded Rin of the ocean. The carpet was pure white and felt amazingly soft under Rin's toes. There were four windows directly across from the door, and in the middle of those four windows were two glass doors that led to a balcony that over looked the backyard and its beautiful garden. The bed was queen sized, decorated in white and blue coverings, sheets, and pillows. There was a bathroom on the other half of the room and a walk in closet not too far off.

The fact that Rin had a room of her own that was bigger than any room she had ever stayed in wasn't what brought tears to her eyes. It was the fact that all of this was happening in such a short amount of time, and it wasn't a dream. It was real. So very real. A part of her still couldn't believe that all of this could be happening to her. Her tears now ran freely down her face as her shoulders shook.

"What's wrong Rin?! Is something wrong with the room?" Kenzi led Rin to the bed and sat her down. "Wait here." She disappeared through a door and returned seconds later with tissue in her hand. Giving Rin the tissue she hugged her as her friend continued to cry her eyes out.

"I'm sorry for crying so much. It's just that….well it's hard to believe that something like this could be happening to me. And so fast too! For the past few years it seems as though I have just had a string of bad luck."

"Rin, if you don't mind me asking….how did you become an orphan?"

There was a long silence.

"When I was five, three men broke into our house in the middle of the night….

 _Flashback_

 _A loud bang was heard causing five year old Rin to wake up from her peaceful sleep. Not sure as to what was happening, she tip toed her way to her bedroom door and cracked it to see what the noise was. When she saw nothing down the dimly lit hallway, she made her way to the top of the staircase to see three big scary men had just broken into her home. She proceeded to back away into the darkness of the hallway. As she turned to make a run for her parent's room, she bumped into a dark figure. Rin had to fight the urge to scream when she saw it was only her older brother. He held a single finger to his mouth signaling her to stay quiet. The silently made their way to their parent's room. Luckily they were already awake._

" _Stay here and call the police while I handle this." ordered Rin's father. Giving his wife a stern look, he left the room and closed the door. Rin's mother immediately locked the door once he left and called the authorities. She hung up the phone and gave her children a reassuring smile._

" _Alright children, there's nothing to worry about-"_

" _What do you mean there's nothing to worry about?! What if something happens to father!?" Rin's brother exclaimed, worry and anger clear in his voice._

 _His mother glared at him. "Hush Sato! Lower your voice now! Do you want whoever it is to find us up here?" She said in an angry whisper. She gave her son a soft smile. "Your father will be fine. Soon this will all be over and we will go on as we normally would."_

 _She looked over to Rin, who had not said a word but you could see her fright and worry in her big chocolate eyes. She walked over to Rin and held her close._

" _Rin your father is going to be just fine." Her voice soothing and loving._

" _But Mama those men were so big and scary. What if they hurt Papa?" Rin balled her hands into tiny fist as she tried to hold back her tears that were ready to be set free._

" _Oh my sweet Rin. There's nothing to worry about dear, nothing at-"_

 _BANG!_

 _A gun shot was fired and at the moment it felt like time itself had stopped. Rin's mother had stopped her loving words. Her eyes held fear in them._

" _Sato, you and Rin stay in this closet and do not come out until me or your father come back to get you. Do you understand?"_

 _Sato didn't answer. He looked as if he was caught in a terrible trance of some sort._

" _Sato!"_

 _He was brought out of it and looked at his mother's fearful eyes._

" _Stay in this closet and do not come out! Do you understand?" Rin's mother repeated._

" _Yes mother…I understand."_

 _She held her children once more and kissed them both._

" _I love you both so much. Stay here. I'll be back." She hurried them into the closet and rushed out of the room to where she was sure her husband lay dead._

 _What felt like hours but were only a short few minutes passed as Sato and Rin sat in the dark closet. They would often here glass break and muffled voices._

 _BANG! BANG!_

 _Two more shots went off. They rang through both Rin and Sato's ears. Rin whimpered and cried in her brother's arms. She was afraid that both of her parents had died at that moment. Only the worst could be thought at that moment. What if they were next? What if those men knew that she and her brother were in the closet and they were coming for them next?_

" _Rin."_

 _Rin looked to her older brother with watery eyes._

" _Y-yes big brother?" she choked out._

" _I know that mom told us to stay here…and I know you're scared. I'm scared too. But I need to go help them."_

" _No! You can't go! What if something happens to you? Mama said to wait here Sato." Rin began to cry again. "She said to wait here." She said through her sobs._

 _Sato held his baby sister in his arms tighter than he ever has before. He knew that there was a chance that tonight might be his last night alive, but he had to help his parents. It was stupid_ _,_ _but he had to go help them._

" _I love you little Rin. I know sometimes I'm not the greatest big brother in the world and at times I may pick on you and call you names…..but I love you more than anything in the world and I could never ask for a better baby sister than you. I'm sorry if your big brother was a meanie and made you think that he didn't love you, just know that no matter what…..You will always be in my heart. I love you." He wiped her chubby cheeks of her tears and kissed her forehead._

 _Before Rin could even say anything he was out of the door. Rin didn't know how long she had cried, she didn't know how long she stayed in that closet, all she remembered afterwards was a police officer opening the door to the closet and looking at her with sad eyes. The officer carried her out of the house and tried to hide her eyes from the bloody scene, but Rin had somehow managed to see it anyways. As the officer brought her out of her front door and into the cool fall air, flashing lights from ambulances and police cars could be seen. The body bags that held her family could be seen. Rin had no doubt in her mind that that was her family. After the funeral, since no other family could be found that could take care of Rin, she was bounced from foster her to foster home. Sadly that became her life until she turned twelve._

 _Flashback Ends_

Kenzi sniffed trying her very best to not cry, but Rin's life was just so sad she couldn't help but let a few tears fall from her blue-green eyes. After wiping her eyes Kenzi jumped up with a sudden burst of energy and looked at Rin with a serious and determined look.

"Rin I am now going to make it my job to make you feel welcomed here. You will be a valued member of this family. From this day forward I proclaim you my sister and there is absolutely nothing you can do about it!" Kenzi exclaimed feeling quite proud of herself.

Rin busted out into a laughing fit at Kenzi. She seemed so determined to make Rin feel like she was a part of this family. To make her a member of this family, and honestly Rin couldn't be happier with that. She stood and hugged Kenzi. Kenzi was shocked at the sudden motion, but did not hesitate to hug Rin back.

"Kenzi, there are some things that we should talk to your parents about though." Rin said as she released from the hug.

"What's that?" She asked confused thinking that that already discussed everything they needed to discuss with her parents.

"Well….I kind of ran away from my foster home, and I'm not sure if they will be looking for me or not." She blushed a little and played with a strand of her hair as she looked at the ground.

"Oh ok, that's no big deal. Let's go tell them now then."

They made their way downstairs and found Mr. and Mrs. Lee watching a movie together. When they noticed the two girls standing at the entrance of the family room they paused their movie.

"Something wrong girls?" Mr. Lee asked.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that I had ran away from my foster home and I'm not sure if they would be looking for me or not." Rin explained to them focusing on playing with her fingers, to embarrassed to look them in the eyes.

"Well Rin," Mrs. Lee said while exchanging a look with her husband, "Me and Takuma were talking it over. It seems that Kenzi really loves having you around and even though it's only been a little while we both seem to enjoy your presence here. Basically what I'm trying to say is –"

"We would like to adopt you Rin, if you would allow us to." Takuma said beating his wife to the punch.

"Hey! I was going to say that Takums!" She exclaimed as she pouted.

Takuma laughed "Well I'm sorry Kazu, but you were taking so long to tell her that it was becoming a frustrating process to have to deal with."

Kazu threw a pillow at her laughing husband's face and turned to the two girls who looked mildly confused.

"Well what do you say Rin, would you like to be a part of this family?"

Rin was speechless to say the least but she knew that Kazu couldn't read her mind so she figured a worded answer would be better than silence.

"I would love to be a part of your family Mrs. Lee!" Rin exclaimed with the brightest smile.

"Yippee!" Kazu jumped up and down on the couch cushions, and then jumped over the back of the couch and ran to hug Rin.

"Oh darling don't be shy feel free to call us Mom and Dad! We are so happy to have you as our unofficial official new daughter."

"Of course we will have to get you enrolled in school and take you shopping and get those adoption papers signed, but for right now how about you and Kenzi eat some pizza and catch some sleep. We can worry about all of that in the morning." Takuma said while giving Rin a hug and smile of his own.

"Thank you so much." Was the only thing that Rin could say. She was so happy she didn't even know what to do. She soon found herself in the kitchen with Kenzi eating pizza to their hearts desire. They talked all night about how much fun it would be to have a sister, school, shopping, and any other topic that came to mind.

It was starting to get late and both of the girls were exhausted from the day's activities. They decided to head to bed. As Rin lay in her bed, she imagined all the great things that could come of her being in this new family and with that she drifted to sleep thinking of her new family.


	2. Chapter 2

Rin woke up the next morning to the sun shining bright in her room and an excited Kenzi jumping up and down on her bed.

"Rin, wake up! It's time for breakfast sleepyhead." Kenzi stated excitedly as she continued to jump up and down on Rin's bed.

"How do you have so much energy in the morning?"

Rin was never a morning person, even when she was little. Whenever she woke up in the morning she was always a little bit grumpy. She often preferred night over day. Staying up at night was never an issue. Her brother would often joke the she was like a vampire. Stay up at night and sleep during the day.

"Come on girl! We've got a lot of stuff to accomplish today. SO…get up, brush your teeth, take a shower, and come downstairs for breakfast." Kenzi ordered.

"But I don't have any other clothes to change into after I get out of the shower."

"Don't worry about that Rinny. Just go ahead and take your shower, I'll take care of everything." Kenzi said as she raced out of Rin's room closing it behind here.

Rin sighed. Plopping her head back down on her plush pillow, she thought about the events that occurred last night. Closing her eyes, she let out a deep sigh.

' _I have to make sure that I don't mess up with this family. This could be my only chance to have something like this. I definitely d_ on't want to go back to that foster home.'

She opened her chocolate eyes.

' _I am not going to mess this up. I am going to be the best daughter I have ever been!'_

Rin suddenly jumped out of her warm bed with a determined look. She had a fire in her eyes that said she was ready for anything. Looking over at the rumpled sheets on the bed from where she slept. She always hated making her bed, but she figured this is a new day and a new family, so she might as well pick up some new habits. She quickly made up her bed and then headed to the bathroom to take her shower and get ready for the day. Rin stared at her reflection through the mirror that hung over her sink.

Rin was a very pretty girl and she always knew she was. She had her parents to thank for that. There wasn't a day that went by where they wouldn't tell her how beautiful she was. When she had spent time around children who were in the same situation as her in the foster homes, she noticed that they didn't think of themselves as pretty. She often felt sorry for them and tried to befriend them and show them that they really are beautiful people, but making friends was never easy for Rin. There were times where she was bullied by the same girls that she tried to befriend. Rin began to realize, that those girls that bullied her only did it to make themselves feel better. Since she realized this, she decided that she would endure the bullying. Through everything that happened from her parents and brother being killed to all the foster homes and all the bullying she went through, Rin stayed kind. She felt like there was no point in fighting anger and mean words with more of the same thing.

She continued to look at her reflection. She had long, wavy, jet black hair that stopped at her lower back. Her mother would always tell her how much she loved her hair, so Rin never cut it, she simply let it grow. Her chocolate eyes were big and doe like, holding a childlike innocence. Soft and plump lips adorn her face as well as deep dimples in her cheeks when she smiled or even made the slightest facial expression. Sighing, she ran a hand through her black tresses and smiled. She was happy with the way she looked. She looked like her mother and father combined. It was another way she kept them in her heart.

Done looking at her reflection, Rin made her way over towards the shower, turning it on to the correct temperature that she preferred. She undressed and stepped in letting the hot water wash over her body and run through her hair. As she continued to stand there she noticed that there was already body wash, shampoo, and conditioner in the shower. Picking up one of the bottles and examining it, she saw that it was scented.

' _Vanilla and Jasmine'_ she thought while popping the cap and smelling the product.

Satisfied with the smell, she squeezed the shampoo into her small hands and began to wash yesterday's filth out of her hair. After rinsing and repeating a few more times, she proceeded to wash her body. Realizing that she had been in the shower for quite some time now, she decided that it was time for her to get out and find something to wear. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. Looking in the cabinets of the sink she found a blow dryer for her hair. She always had trouble blow drying her hair after her shower. It would get so frustrating at times that she would just give up on it and let it dry on its own. After drying her hair she stepped out of the bathroom to find a pair of beige skinny jeans and a white crop top laying on her bed with a pair of white converse sitting on the floor in front of it. Lying next to her outfit was a black bra and matching black underwear.

' _These must have come from Kenzi. I hope it's the right size.'_

She dried off and rubbed lotion on her body and continued to get dressed. The clothes and the underwear fit like a glove. Rin had no idea how they knew her size, but she was very grateful that they did. It had been such a long time since she had new clothes. Usually at the foster homes she had to wear hand-me-downs, which she didn't mind but it would become frustrating at times because sometimes the clothes wouldn't fit like they should. Rin left out of her room only to bump into Lelouch. She hadn't seen him since his outburst last night.

"Sorry" she quickly whispered, keeping her gaze down on the floor beneath her feet. She began to walk away when a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Wait. I just wanted to say…." He looked so nervous and had a hard time keeping his eyes focused on one thing. "I'm sorry about what I said last night. I didn't know that you were …..an orphan." He said finally able to look her in the eyes.

Rin blushed a little.

"It's alright. I know you didn't know about it." Rin said quietly.

He didn't say anything after that. He simply walked past her and headed downstairs. After a few seconds of staring at nothing but the carpet, she finally turned around herself and headed downstairs and into the kitchen. Kenzi was already down stairs eating pancakes and eggs hurriedly. When she spotted Rin she jumped out of her chair and ran over to her.

"Rin you look so cute! I knew we were the same size in clothes I just knew it." Kenzi said as she bounced around. "We have to hurry up and eat then wash the dishes. Mother and father said that when we're done we'll go and handle everything that needs to be handled. So come on I already got a plate made for you and everything." Kenzi pulled Rin over to the table and sat her down right next the seat that she was occupying. Her seat was right across from Lelouch who was silently eating his food. Rin did her best to keep her eyes off of him and tried to avoid an awkward eye contact.

Kenzi was chatting on and on about all the fun stuff that they were going to do that day to Rin while she at. Rin didn't mind Kenzi's constant chatter, it was nice to have someone talk her ears off. Kenzi had suddenly stopped her talking and looked towards the kitchen entrance.

"Oh hey Sesshomaru. How's it going?" Kenzi said then immediately went back to talking Rins ears off.

Rin didn't see who Kenzi was talking about until the unknown person sat in the chair next to Lelouch.

"Lelouch why is your sister always so energetic in the morning?" He said in a flat voice, leaning back in the chair he currently occupied.

"I honestly wouldn't know the answer to that Sesshy." Lelouch responded as he continued eating his food.

Sesshomaru glared at his friend "I told you not to call me that." His voice was cold

Lelouch laughed.

"Oh Sesshomaru you should know by now that I am never going to stop calling you that."

Rin had stopped eating her food at this point. Her focus was entirely on the boy that was sitting next to Lelouch. He had to be one of the most beautiful boys that she has ever seen in her life. He had this long flowing silver hair that she was sure was longer than hers by far. His eyes were golden, cold, and uninviting, but they were intriguing as well. He had two magenta stripes on each of his cheeks and a crescent blue moon in the center of his forehead. Was his face chiseled by God himself? If so Rin has more than impressed. The main thing that caught Rins attention were his ears. They were pointed like elf ears.

' _He must be one of those demons that I've heard about from the other orphans, but how can he be friends with a human family. I thought demons hated humans and try to annihilate their very existence.'_

" _What are you looking at human?"_

Rin was brought out of her thoughts by a monotone voice. She looked to see Sesshomaru glaring at her.

"Demon" Was the only thing that came out of Rins mouth as she stared into Sesshomaru's eyes.

"Yes, I am a demon. I presume you are a worthless human?"

"I am worthless human? Who do you think you are, you pompous ass? I do not appreciated being looked down on by some egotistical demon who is more than likely a spoiled brat that can't do a single thing for himself. You vile beast, you have the nerve to insult me and you don't even know me!" Rin was standing at this point and glaring straight into the eyes of the demon who had just insulted her.

"You dare to insult me? You are obviously more of an idiot than I thought you were. I am a pure blood demon, Sesshomaru Taisho, heir to the Western Empire and future CEO of Taisho Incorporated. In less than an hour, I can ruin your life completely, taking away any chance you have of a satisfying future with your family. You will never speak to this Sesshomaru in that manner ever again, is that understood you wretched human?"

The room went silent. Kenzi couldn't even find the words to say something and make the situation less awkward for everyone. Sesshomaru rarely lost his temper like that. Yes, he would often get annoyed easily, but for the most part he would just ignore whatever was bothering him. That could also be because it was usually only the small circle of people he allowed to be near him who always teased him. Kenzi and Lelouch looked over to each other at the same time, with the same look on both of their faces. Kenzi then turned to look at Rin, whose head was down, but she wasn't crying. Despite the fact that Rin's head was down and it could be seen that she was shaking.

"Rin, are you o-"

"Ruin my life! For me and my family?! For your information you dog, my life has already been ruin and I have no family! So there for you won't be ruining anything that hasn't already been ruined previously. So say what you want! Make all the meaningless and pointless threats you want, because they mean absolutely nothing to me!"

With that Rin walked away and headed upstairs to her room where she could calm down. While she was upstairs trying to calm down, downstairs in the kitchen, there was still a very awkward silence. No one knew exactly what to say at this point.

"You know Sesshy, you didn't have to say all of that. All she said was what you are and then you called her a worthless human." Lelouch told Sesshomaru as he got up from his seat and put his dishes in the sink. He turned and leaned against the counter and crossed his arms.

"Yeah Sesshomaru. Rin has been through a lot. She wasn't kidding when she said that her life was already ruined." Kenzi said, eyes downcast and focused on her half way eaten breakfast.

"And what does that have to do with me?"

"Well Sesshomaru, could you just try not to be so harsh towards her? Her family, that you pretty much threatened, was killed when she was five and ever since then she was bounced back and forth through foster homes. She ran away from her most recent foster home and I found her yesterday sleeping on a park bench when I was walking Koda. Things just started good for her."

"That gives her no right to insult the heir to the Western throne. She is lucky that this Sesshomaru didn't slit her throat right where she stood. You and I both know that I would not hesitate to do so." Sesshomaru said as he leaned back into his chair.

"Kids what happened down here? We heard yelling. Where's Rin?" Takuma asked as he entered the kitchen with Kazu. Both were getting ready for the day's activities, when they heard someone yelling angrily. They were hoping that it was just one of Kenzi and Lelouch's usual little spats that happen almost every day, but when they came downstairs they could see that it was something completely different from what they thought it was. No one had answered their question. It was as quiet as it was after Rin had left.

"Well is someone going to tell us what happened?" This time Kazu spoke in a very stern voice and looked at both of her children and Sesshomaru who was gazing out of the windows in the kitchen with a bored look.

Kenzi cleared her throat.

"Well…." Kenzi proceeded to tell her parents what happened between Rin and Sesshomaru. She had hoped that her parents wouldn't be too angry with what happened.

"Sesshomaru! I am shocked at you!" Sesshomaru wasn't even phased by Kazu's response to what happened. He simply continued to look out the window with the same bored expression.

Takuma sighed and shook his head.

"Sesshomaru, even though you are the heir to the Western Lands using you power in such a way is quiet childish of you." This caused Sesshomaru to look away from the window and directly into Takuma's green eyes.

"Childish you say?" Sesshomaru said.

"Yes Sesshomaru, childish. Rin is the newest member of this family and me and Kazu plan to adopt her. We expect you to treat her with the same respect that you treat Lelouch and Kenzi. Especially since you will be seeing a lot more of her. Now if you all will excuse me I am going to go and check on her." Takuma turned and walked away heading upstairs to Rins room as he heard his wife have the ones that were in the kitchen clean up.

Rin was still raging in her room, trying her best to contain the scream that was begging to be let loose. Pacing the floor back and forth hoping that would somehow calm her nerves.

"Who the hell does that demon think he is? Trying to intimidate me. What a spoiled brat. I feel sorry for his parents. They most likely have to deal with his ass on a daily basis. I can't believe he called me a worthless human! I just want to shove my foot up his doggy butthole!"

Rin continued to rage to herself not realizing that Takuma was standing at her door with a humored smile watching her pace back and forth.

"He thinks he's so perfect! With his beautiful golden – amber eyes, and long silver hair, and face that might as well have been given to him personal by God himself." Rin began to blush. "He is pretty cute though… No! I refuse to think that that Ice Prince is even close to cute!" Rin's rage was interrupted by a heartfelt laugh. She froze and turned to see Takuma laughing in her doorway.

"Rin you are definitely a funny one, that's for sure."

Rin's face turned as red as a tomato. "Uh…Sorry if I was being loud. It's just that boy is so frustrating."

Takuma smiled." You will have to excuse Sesshomaru. He is a very…..different character. You hit right on the mark when you referred to him as Ice Prince. That is simply how he is. He closed everyone out after some things in his past happen. It seems as though he has yet to get over it entirely, so he is simply cold to everyone. You learn to love him over time. He's family after all."

"You all are…related to him?" She was beyond confused. They were so nice and he was so….not nice.

"Yes Sesshomaru is my nephew. Not by blood, but me and his father have been friends for quite a long time, since we were children in fact." Takuma explained.

"Oh … I see. Thank you for coming up here to check on me Mr. Takuma."

"Think nothing of it dear. You are a part of this family now Rin, so there's no need for you to refer to me so formally. You can simply call me by my first name, no suffix of course, and if you are comfortable enough with it you can call me dad. That of course is up to you. The same goes for my wife."

Rin smiled and nodded. She really did feel as though she was already a part of this family and the fact that they accepted her so easily made her heart soar. It's been so long since she has felt like this.

"Now let's go. We have a lot of things to take care of before the day is out, we best be on our way." Takuma grabbed Rins hand and gently pulled her along as they went downstairs and back into the kitchen where everyone was waiting on them.

"Rin!" Kenzi ran over to her friend and hugged her. "Are you ok? Sorry about Sesshomaru. He's just…..well Sesshomaru."

"It's fine." Rin laughed. "And I'm ok, I just needed to rage for a little bit."

"Well, if everyone is ready I believe that it is time for us to go. Our first stop is to the school to get Rin enrolled and then we hit the stores to go shopping!" Kazu's enthusiasm never failed to make an appearance, especially when shopping was involved. She rushed everyone out of the house and into the car. Making sure everyone was buckled in, they drove off to Victorian Academy where Rin would be attending school with Kenzi and Lelouch.

Despite the events that took place in the kitchen, the day was going good so far and Rin was actually enjoying it. She could hardly wait to see her new school. Containing her excitement was a very hard task indeed. She began to daydream as she stared out the window, and watched as they passed by houses, trees, and people.

' _Oh I just can't wait!'_


	3. Chapter 3

Victorian Academy, a prestigious academy where any and all students are welcomed. Whether they be human, demon, wizard, priest, priestess, or any other extraterrestrial being that resides on this planet, they are all welcomed here. We strive for the humans and extraterrestrial beings to live peacefully amongst one another. We shall achieve this goal and bring the world together.

Rin sighed as she read about the school from a pamphlet that Kenzi had given here while they were on their way to the school. The school sounded nice, but she was still so nervous. This was her first time attending a school that was so high profiled. They finally arrived at the school at the school and the butterflies in Rin's stomach that she thought that she had calmed down had resurfaced, making her anxious and nervous once again. Entering the building was like entering a Victorian home. She guess that the building had to somehow resemble the Victorian era. You would think that that the inside of the building would look just as Victorian as the outside but it looked like a very modified modern middle school.

"Ah Takuma! Old friend, what a surprise to see you here today." A booming voice sounded through the halls of the front of the academy.

She turned to see a man who looked like ….Sesshomaru? Glancing back to see if Sesshomaru was behind them, she was confused and looked back at the man who had made his presence known. He had the same eyes and hair as Sesshomaru, the only difference was he had one jagged purple stripe on both of his cheeks. Rin didn't realize that she was staring that long at the man until she noticed him smiling at her. She blushed and immediately looked to the floor.

"And who is this lovely young lady?" The man asked.

"M-my name is Rin Nakumera s-sir." She bowed slightly and continued to look at the floor.

"Well then Miss Rin, it is a pleasure to meet you." He looked at his son. "And I see my adorable older son is with you as well." Inutaisho gushed out much like a school girl.

Sesshomaru growled at his father.

"Oh Sesshy bear don't be like that towards your father!" Inutaisho said as he jumped on him and began pinching his cheeks.

"Father! Get off!" Sesshomaru pushed him and growled as Inutaisho laughed along with everyone else.

"Oh yes. Inutaisho this Rin our soon to be newest daughter." Takuma said as he walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "That is also another topic that we wish to discuss with you while we are here. Her enrollment is the first thing on the list."

"Well then let's discuss all the details in my office. Kids why don't you show Rin around the school." And with that the three adults left the area and went to discuss everything in the front office.

"That's Sesshomaru's dad if you were able to tell. He's the principal of the school." Kenzi informed Rin as they began to walk down the many halls of the prestigious school.

"But I thought he ran a company from what Ice Prince stated earlier."

"He does but he also runs the school as well. It was his idea to create a school where humans and demons alike could come together and learn about each other. We are some of his first students."

"Oh, but why does the Ice Prince attend school here if he doesn't like humans?"

"Well, his father won't let him take over the company if he doesn't. He wants his sons to be a prime example of how things should go in this academy."

"Sons?" Rin looked at Kenzi questioningly.

"Oh yeah. Sesshomaru has a little brother –"

"Half – brother" Sesshomaru growled

Kenzi laughed nervously. "Right, half – brother. His name is Inuyasha. You're more than likely to get along with him a whole lot better than Sesshomaru. Inuyasha is a half demon, so that makes him half human half demon."

Rin was amazed. Not only by the fact that she just learned that there is such a thing as half demons but also by how big and grand this school was. It was like walking through a castle. Each classroom was perfect, the cafeteria was pretty much a food court, and the gym might as well have been state of the art! Rin was starting to get excited about attending this academy. The sun was twelve o 'clock by the time they left the school and were headed towards the mall to buy Rin clothes and school supplies. By the time they got done shopping and started to head home the sun was going down.

After taking a nice hot shower and putting on her new pajamas, Rin snuggled up in her bed and went to sleep completely prepared for Monday to come rolling around the corner.


	4. Chapter 4

Monday Morning

Rin woke up Monday morning to the sound of her alarm blaring telling her it what time for her to get out of bed and get ready for the day. She was surprised that Kenzi wasn't in her room that morning bouncing up and down on her bed going on and on about how today was her first day of school and she has to get up and get dressed. Rin sat up and began to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

" What am I going to wear?" She said more so to herself rather than anyone else.

Swinging her pajama clad legs over the side of her bed she stretched her stiff muscles. She got up and made her bed quickly and walked over to her closet. Opening the doors, she walked in and looked around at all the new clothes and shoes that was brought for her a day before. She settled for a pair of light blue skinny jeans, a white crop that had a black moustache printed in the middle of it. She decided on a pair of white low top converse to finish off the look. After laying her outfit on the bed, she headed for the bathroom to take a quick shower and do her hair. Seeing as how she didn't know how much time she would have she washed as quickly as she could and dressed quickly. After all of that she didn't feel the need to do her hair so she left it in its natural wavy state.

"Rin! You look so cute!"

Rin turned to see that Kenzi was in her doorway already dressed in her outfit for the day. She saw that she had settled for wearing a simple black shirt with galaxy leggings and black converse to match.

"Everyone will definitely have their eyes on you when we get to school. Come on downstairs for breakfast. We'll leave after we eat." Kenzi said as she turned to leave. She stopped suddenly and turned back to Rin with a smile.

"Let's take some pictures first." She said as she pulled out her phone and began to walk towards Rin.

Rin giggled " I would love to take some pictures. You look cute two by the way."

The girls laughed as they posed and took plenty of pictures with each other and of each other. After taking what one would think be a thousand pictures they finally headed downstairs with their book bags in tow. They both took a seat at the table and quickly ate their breakfast.

"Slow down girls! You're going to choke if you eat any faster!" Takuma fussed playfully.

"Sorry dad but we have to hurry and get to school." Kenzi exclaimed as she stuffed another piece of bacon into her already full mouth. Takuma sighed and shook his head at both of the girls.

"Well your mother will be taking you to school today instead of me. I have some things that I have to handle at the office. You two be good and have a good day at school." He kissed both girls on their foreheads and left them to continue stuffing their faces. Rin had finished cleaning her plate and placed it in the sink to be cleaned. She went to the front room where her and Kenzi's book bags were sitting. When she got there she saw that Lelouch was already in there on his phone feet propped up on the coffee table. Rin was admiring his outfit when he spoke up.

"Oh hey Rin." He took a look at her outfit and looked back at her "You look nice."

"Thank you" a slight blush graced her face as she looked down at the carpeted floor that was beneath her feet. "So do you." She said as she got a full view of the outfit of the boy standing in front of her. He was wearing kapri pants that hung off of his hips perfectly, a black muscle shirt, and a pair of black and red Jordans to bring it all together. Rin tried not to notice how his muscles could be seen so easily through his shirt. She guessed that that was why they referred to them as muscle shirts.

"Kids are you all ready to go?" Kazu yelled from the stairs.

"Yeah mom we're ready." Lelouch replied as her grabbed his book bag and walked past Rin heading towards the garage. Rin quickly grabbed her book bag and Kenzi's and headed for the garage as well giving Kenzi her bag on her way out the door. Everyone got in the car and soon they were on their way to school.

"Alright kids have a good day! Rin make lots of friends and if anyone tries to mess with them make sure you kick their ass!" Kazu yelled to the kids as she drove off with a big grin on her face.

Kenzi and Rin laughed and headed to the front office in order to pick up her schedule. Sitting at the front desk was a boy with silver hair and a pair of matching dog ears on the top of his head. He had his feet propped up and his eyes closed.

"Inuyasha wake up! You're on duty!" Kenzi laughed as she threw a pen at the slipping boy.

The boy was so shocked that he ended up falling out of his chair.

"What's the big idea wench! You see me tryna sleep here dontcha?!" Inuyasha yelled as he stood up.

"Well it's not my fault that you were sleeping on the job. Maybe you should try going to bed on time." Kenzi responded back. "Anyways, this is Rin Nakumera she's new here and needs her schedule." She said while pointing to Rin.

"Oh so you're the one that my old man was talking about the other day." He shuffled through a few papers finally finding the one he was looking for and gave her her schedule. "Feh heres your schedule. Welcome to Victorian Academy, hope you have a nice year, blah blah blah. Now get to class."

"Inuyasha! You don't have to be so rude about it!" A girl with raven colored hair and chocolate eyes said as she came around the corner with a stack of files in her hand.

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever wench. And quit telling me what to do all the time!"

It was at that moment that Inuyasha realized that he just made one of the biggest mistakes of his life. When he turned around from his desk to look the girl in her eyes his ears automatically flattened against his head and his eyes held fear.

"Now Kaggie hear me out on this. I didn't mean to yell so really there's no reason for you to look at me like –"

"SIT BOY!"

There was a loud bang and before anyone even realized what happened Inuyasha was already on the ground face first.

"I'm sorry about that. He hasn't been trained properly yet." The same girl said with a beautiful smile gracing her lips. "My name is Kagome Higurashi. We have a few classes together. If you need anything please don't hesitate to ask me."

"My name is Rin. It's nice to meet you." Rin said while giving her a smile of her own and shaking her hand.

The bell rung signaling that it was time for everyone to head to their first period class. Since Rin, Kenzi, and Kagome all had the same first period they headed down the hall to their class chatting along the way. When they entered the room there were only a few students so not many of the desk were filled. The girls decided to sit at the back of the class with Rin by the window, Kenzi to the right of her, and Kagome to the right of Kenzi. Again the bell rung for classes to begin. Not too long after the bell rung a lady with short black hair and pink eyes walked in with a big smile on her face.

"Good morning class!" she said.

"Good morning Ms. Yamamoto." The class responded back in unison.

"Well I hope you all had a great weekend. We have a new student today! Please stand and introduce yourself and tell us a little something about you." Ms. Yamamoto gesutered towards Rin.

Rin stood with a slight blush on her face and began fiddling with her fingers.

"My name is Rin Nakumera and I like to sing and dance." Rin said and quickly took her seat.

"Thank you for that introduction Rin. Now class today we are going to be learning about famous demon lords from the feudal era."

continued on with her lesson when the door was slide open and Sesshomaru walked in.

"Mr. Takahashi do you have an excuse for your tardiness?" Ms. Yamamoto asked with a stern voice.

"I was having a meeting with my father. Anymore questions?" his voice was ice cold as he glared at the history teacher.

"Yes there is just one." She looked up at him with a stern look. The whole room was silent and it felt as though the whole world had become still. The silence was suspenseful to say the least.

"WHY ARE YOU SO ADORABLE!?" She yelled suddenly has she hugged him and pinched his cheeks.

"Get off of me woman!" Sesshomaru demanded as he tried to push her off of him but she was surprisingly strong and had a tight grip on him. Finally he was able to push her off of him.

She pouted. "Why are you so mean to your auntie? All I ever do is try to show you love."

"Love is for the weak and besides you are not my real aunt." Sesshomaru said in a bored voice as he made his way to his seat which just so happen to be right in front of Rin.

"Technically.." She bagan as she pushed up the glasses that suddently appeared on her face " I am your step mothers best friend and I helped raise you which technically makes me your aunt so HA! I win and you lose!" She began laughing manically as the whole class looked at her with dull and confused faces.

' _Well that was…interesting.'_ Rin thought.

The first half of her classes were over and it was finally time for lunch. Her schedule was pretty decent, of course she didn't like the fact that she had almost all of her classes with Sesshomaru and they somehow kept sitting near each other, but she figured as long as dog breath didn't say a word to her then she could bear his exsistence. When Rin walked into the cafeteria she had forgot that Kenzi had told her that it was pretty much just like a food court that you would see in a mall so it took her a moment to get over the shock of it. It wasn't hard to find Kenzi seeing as how her and Inuyasha were having an eating contest and were the center of attention. After grabbing her lunch she started to make her way over to where her friends were. Suddenly a boy bumped into her knocking her tray all over her clothes.

"Watch were you're going brat!"

The boy pretty much screamed at her which caused the whole cafeteria to take their eyes off of Inuyasha and Kenzi's food competition. Rin had to collect her thoughts because she honestly just could not figure out who this sickly looking ass was talking to. The boy was skinny and lanky with pimples all over his face that looked like they would pop at any moment. His hair was black and oily and stuck to his forehead. He was nowhere near attractive and Rin felt as though he was completely irrelevant. So irrelevant in fact that she wasn't even going to say anything after he so obviously bumped into her. That was at least until he called her a brat. Rin may be a lot of things but a brat is most certainly not one of them.

"What did you call me you oily haired freak?" She said in a low voice but loud enough for him and a few others to hear.

"I said.." he began to poke her in the shoulder "Watch. Where. You're. Going. Brat!"

And then it happened. Rin lost her temper and for a split second she saw red. She repeatedly kept telling herself to calm down and not do anything rash, but considering the fact that he touched her and called her a brat and was continuously doing so just to get attention and a few laughs was definitely not helping at all.

"What are you deaf or something?" he said as he flicked her in the forehead."How about you try talking you little bit-"

He was silenced by Rins fist connecting with his jaw. You would think that she would just leave it at that, but oh no she kept going. Kenzi screamed for her to stop but she wasn't listening. She even tried to pull her over, but that was a complete fail. It wasn't until Sesshomaru pulled Rin off of the boy that she stopped her attack.

" Next time you asshole maybe you'll think before you speak and you won't try anything to get attention." Rin said in a surprisingly calm voice.

"She's crazy! Sesshomaru have her expelled immediately! If you don't I'm going to tell my father about this incident and you will lose one of your best students! Do you hear me Sesshomaru Takah-.."

"Actually it wouldn't be a loss at all." Sesshomaru stated.

"Wh –what did you say?!" the boy was shocked to say the least.

"You see we have more than enough moreso eleigible students at this academy. Most of them who have actually worked their way to get here. Unlike you you piece of filth who used his fathers money and connections to get here. So as I have stated before you're leaving this academy would be the farthest thing from a loss. In fact it would be an advantatage for us all. Especially considering the fact that a majority of the students here have never liked you in the first place. And since we are on the current subject, our current student attendance would more than likely increase by 10%. So not only do people in this school not like you but people outside also do not care for your presence and because of that they have refused to attend classes here."

Everyone began snickering at the beat up boy on the floor. Sesshomaru began heading for the door with Rin still in his arms.

"Oh and do not worry about telling your father about today's events. I will be letting the dean know about this encounter and he will be calling your father and more than likely have a meeting with him." And with that he headed out the door with Rin still in his arms who seemed to look a bit frazzled but definitely still angry.

' _Why is this dog still holding me? I can clearly walk on my own. I'm not disabled or anything. Maybe he thinks I'm going to try to run off. Oh no! What are Kenzi's parents going to say when they find out what I've done?! Are they going to kick me out of their home?! Ugh I am in deep shit.'_ She began kicking herself mentally at her earlier actions.

"You know beating yourself up mentally won't change the actions that you have done." Sesshomaru said nonchantlantly.

"What's it to you dog breath? It's none of your business if I'm beating myself up mentally or not! And will you put me down?! I can walk on my own thank you very much! I don't need some egotistic dog carrying me around like I'm his personal chew toy!" Rin huffed and pouted yet Sesshomaru still didn't put her down as they walked….he walked through the halls of the academy.

"Will you at least tell me where you're taking me muttface?"

"Hn"

"That's not even a word flea bag."

"Hn"

"Someone's seems to have a stick up their ass." She expected to get some type of smart remark from the dog demon or at least an insult, but he remain silent. Soon they arrived at the infirmary.

' _Why are we at the infirmary?'_

When they entered Sesshomaru dropped her on one of the beds and went to one of the white cabinets that was against the wall. He came back to Rin with a first aid kit in his hands. He took a seat on the stool that was in front of Rin and be and began to take supplies out of the kit.

"Give me your hands." He ordered her

At first Rin was confused as to why he needed her hands. When she looked down at them she had noticed that they were bleeding and starting to swell. She hadn't realized how much they hurt until that moment and she also didn't realize that she hit the boy that hard. Sesshomaru started to put ontiment on her cuts and wrap her hands. The otiment stung but she didn't move to stop him from putting it on her now swelling hands.

"Why are you being so…..nice to me?" She asked hesitantly.

"I'm not being nice. I am simply doing my job." He said in a bored tone as he continued to tend to her hands.

"Your job?"

"Yes my job. Are you hard of hearing or something?"

Rin huffed. "No I am not you dumb dog!"

"This dumb dog just tended to your wounds. You could show some appreciation or have you no home training?"

Rins blood began to boil. Here he goes again being an arrogant dog who thinks that he is better than her. She began to think of all of the things that she could say to him to put him in his place and tell him about himself . Just as she was about to give him a piece of her mind Kenzi walked in with Inuyasha and Kagome following close behind.

"Rin are you ok?! We saw what happened. It took us a minute to get here cause we thought that you would be in the front office instead." Kenzi exclaimed.

"Yeah I'm fine. The flea bag here brought me here to bandage up my hands."

"Don't call me that." Sesshomaru said as he began glaring daggers into her.

"Well you two seemed to be getting along quite nicely." Inutaisho said as he walked in with Takuma and Kazu.

"Oh Rin dear we heard about what happened! You aren't hurt are you dear?" Kazu said while she hugged the girl.

"Yes I'm fine. I'm really sorry about fighting on my first day here. I don't me to trouble you all. It's just that I couldn't control my anger. Whatever punishment that you have ready for me I won't object to it. I'm just really really sorry about all of this."

Inutaisho laughed.

"There's no need to apologize. We've been trying to get rid of that brat since the second week of him being here. This gives me more than enough reason to kick him out of my school. I'll have a meeting with his father before the day is over to handle all of this." He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Now all of you head to your next class. The day isn't over just yet." With that Inutaisho left the infirmary and headed to his office in order to make a few phone calls.

"Well Rin and Kenzi we will see you all at home tonight. Let's be on our way Kazu we have business to attend to." Takuma and Kazu left and headed back to work.

After all the parents had left everyone headed to their next class. Today must have been Rin's lucky day because she had all of her last classes with the one and only flea bag. That's not even the best part! He was either in the seat in front of her or right next to her. Oh what joy!


	5. Authors Note! Please Read! :)

Hello beautiful audience! Before I continue to type of chapter 5 I would just like to say thank you to all of you have read the 4 chapters that I have put up. It took me quite some time to finish each chapter because I wanted them to be perfect for all of you and I wanted it to be as Interesting as possible so that way no one good bored. I'm going to continue to create stories and post them and I hope that all of you will take the time to read them and review. Feel free to give me some honest constructive criticism and let me know if you like my story.

Pretty soon I'm going to post a one - shot. The only thing is I haven't decided if I want it to be about Rin and Sesshomaru or Kagome and Inuyasha. I'd rather not do both of them in the one - shot. I think I'm leaning more so towards Inuyasha and Kagome because you will more than likely see a lot of Rin and Sesshomaru (They're my favorite couple !) So make sure you look out for the story I should be posting in within a few days or so. Well that's all! Please keep reading and please review and feel free to follow if you'd like. If you have any constructive criticism shoot it my way/ Thanks for all of the views!


	6. Chapter 5

Ever since Rin's first day at the academy things had been going fantastic. During her time in the eighth grade Rin joined the art club, the creative writing club, and the drama club. She also took a liking to sports thanks to Inuyasha and Sango, a girl who she had met through Kenzi. She was co – captain of the softball team, basketball team, soccer team, tennis team, and even the volleyball team. Sango was always captain, and no one dared to challenge her for that spot. There was one team that Rin was the captain of and that was the dance team. She had always loved dancing, she was even put into dancing classes when she was a little girl, but after her the death of her family she never attended again. Rin was also at the top of her class….well close to the top. She placed second in her class while Sesshomaru held first place. Apparently, no one had ever been able to beat him when it came to the class rankings….or anything for that matter.

Not only was Sesshomaru at the top of his class, but he was also quarterback of the football team, captain of the boys basketball, the boys soccer team, the golf team, every academic team, and even the captain of the chess team. Which honestly no one even knew that there could be a captain of a chess team. There were only three things that he wasn't the captain of the dance team, cheerleading squad, and the tennis team. Him and Sango had a very challenging competition to see who would become captain. No one ever really knew the end result of the competition. Some say that Sesshomaru lost and some say that he just let her have it because he got bored but hey who knows right?

Rin was watching her favorite show when he phone started playing "It's Good to be Alive" by Adam Grammer. She picked up the phone and answered it not even bothering to look and see who it was.

"Moshi moshi." She said while continuing to watch her show.

"Rin, no one says that anymore." A deep monotone voice said.

"Well I do Fluffy, if you don't like it then don't call my phone."

"I told you stop calling me that ridiculous name."

"And I told you to stop having a stick up your ass all the damn time."

There were a few short second of silence on the other end of the phone.

"I'm on my way to pick you. I'll be there in 20 minutes."

"But Fluffy! I'm watching Lost Girl and it's a really good episode!" She whined into the phone much like a child.

"Do you have a DVR?"

"Yes."

"Then record the episode. It will be there when we get back."

"Ugh fine."

"Be ready in 20."

"Yeah yeah."

Both parties hung up the phone.

Rin sighed as she saved her favorite show to the DVR and got up to head to her room and change out of her pajamas. It was a Saturday and she didn't feel like going anywhere, but if she didn't want Sesshomaru to come bargaining in and fussing at her out about punctuality she would have to be dressed with in 20 minutes. She walked in to her closet and was suddenly having a hard time picking out what she wanted to wear.

"Well it is pretty hot outside so I guess some shorts would do nicely." She said as she pulled out her favorite pair of white shorts. She decided on a plain blue crop top and finished her look off with a pair of all black high top converse. Realizing she was running out of time she rushed in to the bathroom to do her hair and makeup. Rin didn't like makeup all that much so she only put on a bit of mascara. For her hair she decided to out half of her midnight black hair into a high ponytail and leave the rest of it out making sure to curl the ends of her hair. Satisfied with her look she grabbed her phone and headed downstairs. Right in time too. Sesshomaru had just pulled up and beeped the horn. She walked out locking the door behind her and got in the passenger seat.

"Hey Fluffy!" she said with a bright smile and laughed as she heard him growl in response.

"What have I told you about calling me that name, human?" Sesshomaru growled out as he gripped the steering wheel.

Rin put one hand under he chin thoughtfully

"I don't recall you every telling me that you don't like that name Sesshy, but if you don't like that one then I have plenty more than I can call you by."

Sesshomaru had to resist the urge to roll his eyes as Rin called out all of the nicknames that she had thought of to call him. They had been friends for a while now, best friends even. Which is kind of crazy considering how much they hated each other when they first met.

 _There was tension in the room as one pair of amber colored eyes stared into hazelnut colored eyes and another pair of amber colored eyes._

 _"When will you two stop this madness? This is the tenth time you have both been called to my office for fighting."_

 _Rin and Sesshomaru since the day they met had been at each other's throats. It wouldn't be that way if Sesshomaru hadn't insulted her the first day that he met her. Rin tried to keep her anger at bay, but for some reason that idiotic dog kept on doing things to make her lose control so they were constantly fighting pretty much everyday. Of course their fights weren't physical, Sesshomaru would never let it get that far. Besides even if such a weak and pitiful human such as herself were to try to fight him she would with out a doubt in anyone's mind lose that fight before anyone could even blink. They fought every single day and it didn't help that they had almost every single class together. Both of them tried to get their classes changed, but to no avail. Inutaisho refused their request each and every time, which made no sense since everyone was sure that he was just about as tired of them arguing as everyone else._

 _"Sesshomaru, has heir to the Western lands and the company, I expect more from you. You are supposed to be a prime example for all of the students here. How am I supposed to teach demons and humans to interact with peace when my own son won't cease his excessive arguments with a human student. I will tolerate this no longer! Today you will stay after school and clean the classrooms. I want everything sparkling and shining." Inutaisho stated looking into his sons eyes._

 _Rin snickered. She loved seeing Sesshomaru get in trouble. It was one of the best parts of her day._

 _"I don't see why you are laughing Rin because you will be helping him clean as well."_

 _"What?!" The expression on Rin's face was enough to make Inutaisho laugh, but he had to resist the urge._

 _"Father, I am perfectly fine with cleaning the classrooms alone but I refuse to do anything with that sad excuse for a girl."_

 _"You're one to talk! You are a pititful excuse for a demon! Mr. Takahashi -"_

 _"Oh please Rin, call me Inutaisho." he said with a vibrant smile._

 _Rin resisted the urge to laugh."Inutaisho, please do not make me work with him. I will clean the classrooms by myself for my punishment if I have to, but please do not make me work with the Ice Prince."_

 _Rin and Seshsomaru began to argue again when Sesshomaru heard the ridiculous name that she had called him. He didn't appreciate being called such a childish name by such a lowly human. Inutaisho was started to get agitated, so much to the point that his eyes were no longer their usual amber color. He had had enough of their childish bickering._

 _"SILENCE! You will clean each of these classrooms together whether you like it or not! I have made my decision and it is finally!"_

 _Both Rin and Sesshomaru, after seeing Inutaisho's glowing red eyes, took their seat and said nothing else. After seeing that both of them were done, Inutaisho's eyes turned back to their normal amber hue and he smiled._

 _"Well then, you too may return to class. I do not wish to hear any more bad reports coming from any of your teachers for the rest of the day or any day here after. You are dismissed."_

 _With that they left the office and started to return to class, not speaking a word or even sparing a glance to each other. Rin had never seen Inutaisho like that before and she had actually felt bad for arguing with Sesshomaru. Inutaisho was one of her favorite people in her new family, and the last thing that she would want to do is make him angry or disappointed. She told her self that she wouldn't ever do that again, even if she really couldn't stand Sesshomaru._

 _School had been out for two hours now and Sesshomaru and Rin were busily cleaning, still not having said a word to each other. Rin had decided that she was going to start cleaning a different room just to get things moving along. She didn't bother telling Sesshomaru, she just left. While she was cleaning the teachers desk, her hand slipped and she received a huge cut from the metal edge._

 _She hissed in pain. "Why the heck does a desk have such a sharp metal piece on it?!"_

 _She began to look for a rag to stop the bleeding when a flash of silver was suddenly in front of her. It was Sesshomaru. He had the same emotionless expression on his face like he always does as he grabbed her wrist and began to examine her hand._

 _"I'm fine . There's no need for you to be in here. " That was her attempt to get Sesshomaru away from her, but Sesshomaru wasn't budging._

 _She tried to pull her hand from him, but his grip only got tighter. He lifted her hand to his mouth._

 _"Wh-what the hell are you d-doing?!"_

 _"Shut up and stop moving." His voice was stern and demanding and usually Rin would say something along the lines of "you don't tell me what to do" but seeing as how he was serious she decided against it._

 _Sesshomaru began to lick her hand where the wound was making sure to get every drop of blood._

 _'Oh God! He's a monster!' Rin thought in horror._

 _While Rin was internally freaking she didn't realize that her wound was slowly closing up because of Sesshomaru._

 _"What happened to the cut?" She asked in shock and disbelief._

 _"I healed it." He said simply as he stood._

 _"So that explains like you were licking me like the cute little doggy you are." She had said that last part in a baby voice hoping to irritate him._

 _He smirked. "Did you just call me cute?"_

 _Rin turned bright red. "N-no!"_

 _"My ears hear everything Rin or did you forget that this Sesshomaru is a full fledged demon?"_

 _Sesshomaru began walking towards her causing her to back up into the dry erase board. Little did Rin know, that this was against his own will. His demon was the one who was in control._

 _' **Maaate'**_

 _His demon had awaken due to tasting Rin's blood. A demon knows when he has found his mate either by the smell of their blood or the taste of it. Even if Sesshomaru didn't want a human as his mate his demon did and he was ready to claim her at that very moment. Before Sesshomaru knew what he was doing he was leaning over Rin with his hands on either side of her head and his nose was in the crook of her neck._

 _Rin was panicking at this point. She had never been this close to a boy before! Not only that Sesshomaru was...sniffing her? Within a flash Sesshomaru was gone._

 _"Well that was...awkward."_

Ever since then Rin and Sesshomaru had started acting oddly towards each other. There was even a time where he had saved her from falling out of the sixth floor window of the school. As time moved on the became the best friends that they are now.

"So where are we going Fluffy?" Rin asked, for what had to have been the tenth time since they had started driving.

Sesshomaru growled low. His little human could at times be very annoying when he wouldn't tell her where he was taking her. Yes, he called her his little human. It was during their sophmore year when he had saw some pig kiss her. Literally a pig! Well he was a pig demon, but you get the point. He had told her after he had punched the boy that he wouldn't have his best friend have any interactions with a creature like him, but what he was really saying was " I will be the only one that my mate kisses". Rin still had no idea that she was his mate, but today was the day that he planned on telling her that he was her life mate. He figured that the best place to take her was a carnival. Rin loved the carnival and what better place to propose to your future than at a carnival.


	7. Chapter 6

Rin began to jump up and down in her seat when she saw where they were. She loved the carnival so much. It had always been one of her favorite places to go with her family when she was little.

"Oh Sesshomaru this is fantastic! Why didn't you tell me you were bringing me here?" Rin all but jumped on him once they were out of the car. She truly had one of the greatest best friends ever.

Sesshomaru surprisingly had a hard time keeping up with her once they got inside after he had paid for their tickets. He pretty much had let Rin drag him where ever she wanted to go. They had made a stop at a booth where you could win a huge teddy bear if you were to go through an obstacle course and be the first one out. Since the fair and the world that they lived in was so diverse, they had two separate obstacles. One was for humans and the other was specially made for demons.

"Would you like that bear Rin?" He had asked her after he noticed her gawking at it. Rin had a thing for huge teddy bears. Her room was full of them.

"That has to be a rhetorical question." She laughed as she dragged him to the obstacle course made for demons.

"Ah! What a lovely young couple we have here. Do you plan on winning your beautiful girlfriend here one of those huge teddy bears today sir?"

Rin laughed nervously.

"We aren't a co-"

"I do plan on winning one for her." He smirked.

' _Wait a minute. Was he on the sly referring to me as his girl?'_ She thought for a moment.

' _Nah! I'm just over thinking things as always.'_

Sesshomaru went to the starting line with the other demons who were also trying to win the huge prized teddy bear for their girlfriends. The only difference between them and him was that he was going to win.

A shot rang through the air signaling them to begin.

' _ **We must win that bear for our mate Sesshomaru!'**_

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his demon.

' _Don't you think I know that?'_

The obstacle course was about ten minutes long to ensure that it was harder for the demons to get through. So the crowd wouldn't get bored or lose interest while waiting to see who one, cameras were put through the obstacle so that way they could see everything that was happening. Rin watched the screen with much interest and anticipation. She really wanted Sesshomaru to win. She wasn't worried or anything she just knew how much Sesshomaru loved to win. After 10 minutes had passed Sesshomaru came out as the victor and felt a sense of pride rush through him as he gave Rin the bear.

"Oh thank you Sesshy!"

She bounced up and down and stood on her tippy toes to grace his cheek with a kiss.

"Aw, don't you think he deserve a little more than just a kiss on the cheek?" The man in charge of the obstacle course said loudly.

"Come on everyone! Let's encourage this lovely young lady to give her champion a big smooch!"

The crowd began to cheer and chant.

"Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him!" The crowd continued on.

Rin began to blush and tried to explain to the cheering crowd that they were just friends, but her attempts weren't heard over the chanting. She gave Sesshomaru a nervous smile. He smirked and grabbed her by her waist and placed a sweet kiss on her lips causing the crowd to go into an uproar.

Rin was too shocked to do anything. Did Sesshomaru really just kiss me?

' _This has to be some sort of dream or maybe it's just a trick of some sort.'_

Sesshomaru chucked lightly. "Don't be so surprised _Riiiin."_

The sound of him growling her name out sent shivers down her spine. Words had escaped her. I mean what was she supposed to say after such a beautiful creature had just shared a kiss with her. She hadn't minded the kiss at all. In fact she had enjoyed it. Ever since the day he saved her from falling out of the window, Rin had developed a slight crush on him. It only grew stronger as they became closer and closer. The crush soon turned into love. She had fallen for the Great Sesshomaru. Not wanting to ruin the friendship that they had, she had decided that it was best to not tell him. Little did she know that Sesshomaru loved her just as much as she loved him.

The day continued on and soon it was nightfall. For their last ride, they decided to go on the Ferris wheel. The Ferris wheel was one of Rin's favorite rides. After the door was secured and locked they took their seats across from each other. The ride was meant for four people per cart, but Sesshomaru had requested that they have their own. He watched as Rin stared out the window, looking at the city lights in awe. She had looked so beautiful. He had to admit that he was very nervous.

' _Hn, how ironic. The most feared demon is afraid of rejection from his mate.'_ He chuckled inwardly.

Sesshomaru had decided to stop being a scared pup and do what he came here to do!

' _ **Damnit Sesshomaru just do it already!'**_ His demon was becoming very agitated with how wimpy he was acting.

' _I will! I'm simply…. Waiting for the right moment, that is all.'_

' _ **This IS the right moment you twit! If you do not do it, then I will be forced to surface and do it myself.'**_

' _I will not allow that to happen. If one of us is going to do it, it is going to be me.'_

Sesshomaru was determined to do this himself. He was so focused on his argument with his demon that he didn't realize that his face was showing his frustrations and Rin was looking at him just as confused as ever.

"Uh… Fluffy, you ok?" She asked very unsure of what was going on. Sesshomaru was definitely not the the type to show that much emotion on his face. Every now and then he would smirk, but that was pretty much it. It took a lot for Rin to keep from laughing.

Sesshomaru growled.

"Why do you insist on calling me such a degrading name?"

"Because it's cute, duh!"

Rin went back to watching the lights of the city.

' _ **So are you going to do it now?'**_

Silence.

' _ **Well, you can't say I didn't warn you that I was going to do this.'**_

Slowly Sesshomaru's eyes began to turn blood red and his pupil's teal. The lines on his graceful face were jagged, his fangs elongated, and his ears a bit sharper than what they usually were.

Rin didn't seem to notice this sudden change until he spoke.

" **Good evening Riiiin."**

The look on her face caused him to smirk.

"Well, I haven't seen you in quite some time."

" **Yes it has been quite a while."**

"So what brings you to the surface?"

" **Sesshomaru seems to be too afraid to carry out a certain task, so I have decided to finish the deed for him."**

Rin laughed. And I mean laughed hard.

"That's hilarious! Sesshomaru afraid of doing something?! Whew, you're are funnier than you lead on."

" **I hope that you do not think that this is some kind of joke Riiin."**

"Oh gosh, you are serious. So what is this task that he couldn't carry out?"

" **Well Rin, as you know every demon as a life mate and when they find their life mate that cannot waste any time. To put it simply, you are this Sesshomaru's life mate."** He then appeared in front of her, bended on one knee, holding her small hand in his large one.

" **Rin Nakumera, will you do me the honor of becoming …"** His eyes turned back to their golden hue and his facial features went back to normal.

"My mate, my wife, and the mother of my pups?"

You wouldn't be able to tell from the outside, but Sesshomaru was practically dying for an answer. She just stared at him looking just about as shocked she did when he had kissed her at the obstacle course.

"Yes."

She had said it so low that even with his demon hearing, Sesshomaru had a hard time hearing her.

"Yes yes yes yes YES! It would be an honor to be your mate, your wife, and the mother of your pups." She kissed him in the most passionate way she knew how.

' _ **You did good Sesshomaru, you did good.'**_

* * *

Hello everyone! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Be on the lookout for another one - shot from yours truly. This one will more than likely be a Rin and Sesshomaru story. No worries though! I will make sure to make this one just as good as last time! Don't forget to review! :D


	8. Authors Note!

ATTENTION ALL READERS !

HEY! Sooo it's been a very long time since I've gotten on here. Things have just been really busy lately. I just graduated and I haven't had a moment to get back to this story like I've wanted to. BUT! I am in the process of completing chapter 7. It will be posted very soon! So please...MAKE SURE YOU ARE LOOKING OUT FOR IT! Thank you all for being patient with me. :D


	9. Chapter 7

Rin sighed as the sun began to shine through her sheer blue curtains. It had been two weeks since Maru had proposed to her on the ferris wheel. There was so much planning to and Rin wasn't sure how much time she had to get everything done. She knew she had a few months to get everything done, but of course that doesn't stop her from being completely lazy and procrastinate.

"A few more hours of sleep never hurt anybody."

She was just about to fall back asleep when...

"OH RIIIIN!"

Kenzi, the worlds greatest best friend, burst through the door with enough energy to fuel an entire army. The world may still never know why Kenzi always had so much energy. She began jumping on Rin's bed the way she used to do when they were younger.

"Get up Rin! We have a lot of work to do today which means we have absolutely no time to sleep in today!" Kenzi went on to rant about the millions of things that had to get done that day while she chose an outfit for Rin. Speaking of Rin, she still had yet to get out of bed. She figured if she focused hard enough she could transport herself somewhere where she could sleep in peace. Of course we all know that was going to work.

While Rin was still trying to magically transport herself, without warning, Kenzi had ripped her ever so warm blankets off of her.

"Rinny come on!" Kenzi whined

Rin mumbled something incoherent. That's when Kenzi got an evil idea.

"Ok fine. Stay in bed. I'll just have Lelouch come and wake you up." her voice had a sickly sweetness to it.

Rin shot up without hesitation. She absolutely hated when Lelouch came to wake her up. It was complete torture that she wouldn't wish that on her worst enemy.

"I'm up, I'm up." She rolled out of bed sluggishly and went to her bathroom to go through her usual routine.

The outfit Kenzi picked out for her was what Kenzi would consider perfect for the days activities. It wasn't anything major just a navy blue to show off her creamy legs and a pair of white converse. Rin put her hair in a ponytail and came out of her bathroom to see Kenzi rapidly typing on her phone.

"Who are you texting so fast?"

"Just a the owners of the stores that we're going to be visiting today. We have to go pick out wedding gifts, decorations for the service and the reception, pick out the flowers, etc."

Rin sighed once again.

"Today is going to be a very long day."

They left the house after Kenzi damn near shovled waffles and eggs down her throat. Kenzi drove as if there weren't any traffic laws. Rin could honestly say that she at times feared for her life. The car rides with Kenzi were usually short though so at least she didn't have to suffer long.

"Do you and Sesshomaru plan on having kids?" Kenzi asked as they walked through the store to find weddings gifts that her and Sesshomaru would want.

Rin laughed. "Kenz we haven't said "I do" yet and you're already thinking about having kids.

"Well I was just thinking you all would have some cute pups."

Rin shook her head. She didn't think that she would be ready for kids even if it had been a few years after her and Maru were married. She had always had this nagging fear that she would be taken away from her baby the way her parents were taken away from her. The simple thought of that almost made her cry. She shook the thought away as quickly as she could and continued to wonder around the store.

The sun was already setting when they finally finished running errands. Rin was completely exhausted to say the least. All she wanted to do at that point was take a nice hot shower and go to bed, but little did she know Sesshomaru had other plans. He had called her up telling her to be ready in ten minutes. Rin of course didn't argue with him because she already knew that she wouldn't win.

Ten minutes later she was sliding into Sesshomaru's white challenger. She immediately laid the seat back and got comfortable.

"Well hello to you too."

She could feel him smirking.

"Shut up and drive dog breath."

Sesshomaru chuckled as he drove off. He always loved those little insults she would throw at him. Of course he would never admit that to anyone but himself and her. He had only been driving five minutes when he had heard her breathing slow. She had fallen asleep. He wanted to be an asshole and stop the car abruptly causing her to wake up in the most unpleasant ways, but he decided to be sweet to her.

 _'Oh what the hell.'_

Sesshomaru slammed down on the brakes causing Rin, who wasn't wearing a seat belt might I add, to go hit the dashboard very roughly.

"YOU FUCKING PRICK!" She began the attack him with her tiny fist and curse at him, which only caused him to laugh at her. Her punches didn't hurt at all, but it was very amusing to see her think that they did. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her completely over to his side of the car so that she was straddling him.

"I'm sorry, my Rin." He chuckled out. She began to pout and glare at him.

"Do you forgive me?"

She only glared harder at him. He chuckled once more.

"I'll take that as a no. If that is the case then I will make it up to you."

Sesshomaru began planting kisses on her face and neck. Even though it felt good, Rin was not going to give into his wonderful...soft...lips. She almost gave in until she realized that she didn't know where they were.

"Sesshomaru...Where are we?"

He said nothing, he simply just continued to kiss on her.

She rolled her eyes and looked around trying to find some clue to figure out where they were. There was nothing around except for a large, clear, grassy area with what looked to be like a large forest in the distance.

"Seriously Maru" She giggled "Where are we?"

"We are at my thinking spot. It's where I come to-"

"Think? Yeah could have figured that one on my own." Rin laughed as he rolled his eyes at her.

They got out of the car and began walking until they came to a stop in the middle of it. There was a blanket laid out with a large comforter folded neatly next to it.

"Since I know how tired you've been lately because of all of the planning, I figured some star gazing might do you some good."

"Aww aren't you just the sweetest." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, took her shoes off, and laid out on the blanket with Sesshomaru doing the same thing afterwards.

She had no idea how long they had laid there looking at the stars, insulting each other, and laughing together. It felt like time had froze just for that moment. She was beginning to fall asleep when Sesshomaru called her name.

"I want to show you my true form. The less angry side of my true form."

Rin remembered the first time that she saw his true form...let's just say it was not pretty.

 _It was Rin's sophomore year and she was , as always, on the top of her game. She had just finished up a project for her last class. Her teacher knew how she felt about getting her work done so she allowed Rin to use her classroom to put the finishing touches on her project._

 ** _' I better get extra credit for this dumb project. Took me forever just to finish it.'_**

 _By the time that she finished the sun was starting to set._

 _ **'Guess I should head home before they start blowing up my phone.'**_

 _She closed down her laptop, packed her bag, and began heading towards the front of the school. The school was empty for the most part. Every now and then she would walk past a janitor who was cleaning away while jamming out to whatever song was playing from their headphones. Rin was walking past the front office when she heard someone laugh behind her._

 _"Well if it isn't straight A Rin. Leaving school late again I see."_

 _Rin rolled her eyes as she turned towards him._

 _"Don't you need to change your kitty litter Donnovan?"_

 _Donnovan was a cat demon and also a bit of a bully when it came to Rin. They never seemed to get along because he was always picking on her for no apparent reason. All of Rins friends think that it was because he liked Rin and he picked on her just to get her attention. Rin on the other hand felt as though they were too old for little childish things like that. Little did she know that that really was the reason as to why he would pick on her. Ever since he saw her punch that idiot in the middle of the cafeteria back in middle school he had felt the eed to make her his mate. Unfortunately, he didn't know how to do that so he figured he would somehow win her over by being a complete douchebag. It made absolutely no since to anyone but himself._

 _"Aren't you just as feisty as ever."_

 _"What do you want Donnovan?" She was starting to get annoyed by him._

 _He suddenly stopped laughing and his expression switched from annoyingly playful to completely serious._

 _"Well there is something that I've been meaning to tell you since middle school."_

 _Rin started feeling nervous. What in the world could he possibly have to tell her? And why has it taken him since middle school to tell her?_

 _"Ever since your first day at the academy, when you punched that kid, you've had my eye. I'm pretty sure that it sounds kind of crazy considering how I act towards you, but I don't know I guess it just seemed to make perfect sense to be an asshole."_

 _He started walking closer to her._

 ** _'Oh my God, he has officially lost it!'_**

 _"I wanted to tell you, but I had no idea how. I figured that you would never want someone like me." he chuckled, "I mean you're a 'straight A' student and I'm pretty sure you would never look in my direction."_

 _He kept coming closer to her._

 _"After much debate with a few friends who know of my...situation, I decided that I should tell you how I feel. Rin...I'm in love with you. I know that you probably don't feel the same way,"_

 _He's right in front of her now._

 _"But maybe I could somehow show you that my feelings are real and maybe get you to feel the same."_

 _"Uhhh" Rin was so confused. No one has ever proclaimed their love for her. She definitely didn't think that Donnovan would be the first one to ever do it. Now Rin was a nice person, she didn't like rejecting people. She knew the feeling and she absolutely hated it, but if she didn't feel the same way about them she wouldn't be able to accept their love or love them the way they love her in return. Rin was so consumed in her thoughts that she didn't realize that he was coming in for a kiss. His lips just barely grazed her when all of a sudden there was a strong breeze and he was no longer in front of her._

 ** _'What the hell?'_**

 _When she looked around she saw that Donnovan was now 5ft in the air with a hand around his neck. The hand belonged to..._

 _"Sesshomaru" Rin breathed._

 _"If you ever go near her again I will destroy you."_

 _His eyes had went from their beautiful golden hue to a deep blood red. Rin had seen hum mad before, but never this mad. Rin wasn't exactly sure what Donnovan said to Sesshomaru, but the next thing that happened had Rin reevaluating life in every way. Sesshomaru had transformed into his true form. Donnovan took that as a sign to change into his true form as well._

 ** _'How in the world are they still able to fit in this building?!'_**

 _Inutaisho had thought ahead when it came to building this academy. While creating the blueprints he figured that there were bound to be times where his demon students would get into a fight with other demon like students and they would feel the need to change into their true forms while in the building._

 _The two demons were in an all out battle trying to rip out each others throats. Rin had no clue how to stop them, and as far as she knew no one else was in the building that could stop them. She quickly pulled out her phone and dailed up Inutaisho and told him what was goingon and urged him to hurry to the school. It took him less than five minutesto get to the school, about ten minutes to break up the fight, and about thirty seconds to proclaim dominance over both of them._

Rin didn't realize at the time that Sesshomaru had attacked him because he had heard everything that Donnovan said. Even though at the time Sesshomaru wasn't aware that Rin was his mate, he knew that he definitely didn't like what he heard or what he say. Sesshomaru felt as though, if him and Rin were to be married then sheneeded to see him in his true form when he's not trying to kill someone over her. He could tell that she was nervous, he was too in all honesty, but this was something that he felt had to be done.

He stood up and walked a little ways away from where they lay. The whites of his eyes turned blood red and his usual golden pupils were now teal. The wind shifted as well as his face. Rins heart, even though she wasn't showing it on the outside, was beating faser with each passing second. She had no idea why she had this little fear that he was going to all of a sudden become that angry version of him self. She was sure that he wasn't going to hurt her, but that angry side of him was something that she would not like to encounter again.

In less than a minute Sesshomaru had transformed into his true form. If you hadn't guessed by now his true form is a big white dog with red eyes. He actually looked quite fluffy for a demonic dog. Rin stood up and stared in awe at what was before her. She never really got a chance to really admire his true form. He had to over 50 ft. She began to walk over to him. His eyes watched her intently. Her pale hand reached out and touched his snout and rubbed the area gently. This had to be one of the most intimate most that they had ever shared. Sesshomaru would never be so willing to show his true form unless going into battle and even then he rarely needs to be in his true form to simply fight off his enemy. This proved to Rin that he truly did care for her and trust her. She embraced him. Well the part of him that she could.

"Thank you for being so open with me Fluffy. I love you."

 _ **' I love you too, my Rin.'**_


	10. Chapter 8

'Today's the day!'

'Today's the day.'

'Feh guess today's the day.'

'Ah! Today's the day.'

' Oh shit... I'm getting married!' Rin and Sesshomaru's thoughts were exactly the same as they got ready to become husband and wife.

Both were equally happy and nervous. I mean you would be to if you were getting married.

"What if she leaves me at the alter? What if she says 'no'? Oh god, what if I mess up my vows?!"

"You know it's kind of funny seeing Sesshomaru freak out." Lelouch said as he looked over his suit.

"Feh! Usually the bastard is calm." Inuyasha started laughing "It's nice to see him freak out every once in a while."

"That's enough Inuyasha. You're more than likely going to go through the same thing when you finally decide to man up and ask Kagome to marry you." Inutaisho stated when he walked in the room.

The whole room burst into laughter at Inuyasha's now beet red face. Everyone knew how much Inuyasha and Kagome liked each other, but they were both to stubborn to really admit. Not to mention all the arguments that they constantly get into because Inuyasha obviously has a hard time with keeping his eyes off of Kikyo. Inutaisho walked over to his eldest son and began to fix his tie.

"Now to answer your questions son, Rin is not the type to leave someone at the alter. Unless of course she doesn't love them and we are all aware of how much she loves you. She is more than likely not going to say no if she isn't going to leave at the alter, that one is obvious. And if you do mess up your vows, it shows that you're nervous and Rin will find it endearing that you are nervous and cracking under pressure." He finished the last knot in Sesshomaru's tie.

Sesshomaru did find those answers to give him a little bit of comfort. His father was right. His Rin would never ditch him at the alter unless she really didn't love him. He started to feel as though he was freaking out over nothing.

'I wonder how Rin is faring.'

Meanwhile on the other side of the church.

"IF HE LEAVES ME AT THE ALTER I AM GOING TO KILL HIM! I AM NOT GETTING THIS CUTE JUST TO GET STOOD UP! NOPE! I REFUSE! But what if he changes his mind at the last minute?! What am I going to do?! I don't know how I'm going to deal with reject from him. What if I lose it, black out, and accidentally kill everyone in the room! I'm to cute to go to jail! I DON'T WANT TO GET JAIL RAPED!"

Well, Rin was having a bit of a break down herself. No one knew exactly how to calm her down. Even Kenzi couldn't tame Rin. She had half a mind to just say "Fuck tradition" and go get Sesshomaru so he could calm her down. No one had ever seen Rin freak out like this. Rin hadn't even seen herself freak out like this. Little did she know that Sesshomaru was having a breakdown of his own. Everyone definitly found it amusing how the couple was freaking out over each other the way they were freaking out over each other.

While everyone else found it sweet, Kenzi found Rin's rampage highly annoying considering the fact that eavh and every time she tried to do her hair and make up Rin would be out of the chair and going off had had enough. When Rin had her back turned Kenzi left out the room and rushed to the room where the groom and his groomsmen were. She kicked in the door making all the males in the room stop what they were doing and look at her confused.

" What the hell are you doing wench!"

"Shut the fuck up Inuyasha! I don't have time to deal with you too. Now look Sesshomaru, Rin is damn near going crazy and I can't calm her down. You need to come down there and talk to her. For the sake of tradition, you'll have to talk to her through the door, plus I haven't had the chance to do her hair and make up because she keeps freaking out and going on rampages. So if you would be so kind as to get off your ass and head over there with me, I would be very grateful."

The room was completely silent. It was like they were playing the quiet game and having a staring contest. This did nothing but make Kenzi more angry and frustrated than she was before.

"GET OFF YOUR ASS AND GET OVER THERE NOW!"

Sesshomaru was up and out the door before anyone could even blink. The rest of the males in the room were shocked and Kenzi was back to smiling as she skipped out of the room.

"Lelouch, there is something seriously wrong with your sister." Inuyasha said holding his now aching ears.

"I agree with Inuyasha on that one, but she is kind of hot when she's mad." A wolfish grin appeared on Koga's face.

"And I agree with Koga on that one my dear friend." Miroku placed a hand on Lelouch's shoulder.

"Miroku, I'm sure you like have two hands. You might want to remove it from my shoulder before you only have one left."

Miroku laughed nervously and back away. They all knew that his temper was worse than Kenzi's and no one wanted to have to deal with both of them being angry.

Back to the otherside of the church!

Rin was still freaking out. Kenzi walked through the door making sure to only open it enough for her to squeeze through so that Sesshomaru couldn't see inside. But he did catch a glimpse of the now messy room that looked like it had objects thrown in it from left to right. There were muffled noises and voices and then he could hear Rin leaning against the door.

"Rin, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear."

"I heard that you were going on a rampage."

"So what if I was? I was simply stating that if you leave me at the alter that I'm going to cut off your dick and shove it so far up your ass it'll come out through your forehead making you a permanent unicorn honey that's all." Her voice sounded sickly sweet.

Sesshomaru gulped. He never told anyone, but Rin is probably the only other female, other than his own mother, who could actually put fear in his heart.

"Rin I would never leave you at the alter or leave you anywhere alone because I love you. You are my mate and soon to be the mother of my pups. If I wasn't sure about this marriage I promise you I would not be here right now trying to calm you down. If you don't want to go through with this then let me know and we can save this for another date if you're not ready." His face was completely stoic the whole time, which could make one think that he didn't mean what he said, but everyone that was there listening knew that he meant it from the bottom of his ice cold heart.

There was a slight pause before Rin spoke.

"You better be crying your pretty little eyes out when you see me walk down that aisle."

He chuckled.

"The entire room shall be flooded in my tears."

"Alright then!" Kenzi was back in high spirits " Let's get this show on the road!"

With the groom in place and the bride preparing to meet him at the alter, the wedding ceremony went by with ease. The reception was just as beautiful as the wedding itself. Everyone had plenty of fun dancing, drinking, and eating. Rin had never been as happy as she was at the moment. She had prided herself on the things she had gotten through within the past few years of her life. Graduation, getting into college, graduating from college, and getting married. The next thing she would have to get through would be...the honeymoon.

* * *

Just in case any one is confused, because I noticed that I did leave a few things out due to my forgetfulness and laziness. The characters have graduated from both high school and college. They are at least in their early 20s at this point. I know I probably should have mentioned this at some point but I completely forgot. For some reason I thought that you all already knew where I was headed with this.

Sooo I have a few things that I wanted feedback on concerning this chapter.

1\. Was Rin's reaction too much or was it just right?

2\. Should I do a honeymoon chapter or skip it?

3\. If I do a honeymoon chapter, should there be a lemon in it?

Please write a review and give feedback so I can go ahead and get started on the next chapter.


	11. Authors Note! Please Read !

Hey guys! So... I know it's been literally forever since I've updated this story, but I haven't forgotten about it! This will be my first time doing a lemon and although I've had plenty of experience with my own lemons, I seem to be having a bit of writers block when it comes to this honeymoon chapter. Please bear with me as I try to produce an amazing chapter for you all. I promise it'll be worth the wait!

And don't forget to check out my other stories too! They aren't too bad if I say so myself. Thanks for all the reviews!


End file.
